It has been observed that during television's prime-time hours, usage of mobile device increases, and usage further spikes at times that coincide with breaks in the broadcast television programs. In one scenario, while watching a television program of interest, a user may pay full attention to the television program. When there is a break in the television program, the user may divert his attention from the television screen to his mobile device, through which the user may surf the Web, check email, read newsfeeds, etc. The user may “kill time” in this manner until the television program of interest resumes from the break. However, the activity undertaken by a typical user is usually disassociated with the user's primary activity of watching the television program. As such, the overall experience of watching a television program is typically incongruous and disjoint.